Problem: Let $A,$ $R,$ $M,$ and $L$ be positive real numbers such that
\begin{align*}
\log_{10} (AL) + \log_{10} (AM) &= 2, \\
\log_{10} (ML) + \log_{10} (MR) &= 3, \\
\log_{10} (RA) + \log_{10} (RL) &= 4.
\end{align*}Compute the value of the product $ARML.$
Explanation: We can write the given equations as
\begin{align*}
\log_{10} (A^2 ML) &= 2, \\
\log_{10} (RM^2 L) &= 3, \\
\log_{10} (AR^2 L) &= 4.
\end{align*}Then $A^2 ML = 10^2,$ $RM^2 L = 10^3,$ and $AR^2 L = 10^4.$  Multiplying these equations, we get $A^3 R^3 M^3 L^3 = 10^9,$ so $ARML = 10^3 = \boxed{1000}.$